Elf Love
by HotaruKenobi
Summary: Everything was going well at the North Pole. Scott was able to find a wife. One night, Bernard meets someone he hasn't seen before. Will he be able to balance his work and his personal life? Or will he throw away his love life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own _The Santa Clause_. I only own Crystal. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Up at the North Pole, the elves were busy as usual. Christmas was just days away, and everyone is doing their best to get everything done on time. Bernard, the Head Elf at the workshop, was making sure that everyone was doing their job, and not slacking off. Santa, also known as Scott Calvin, was looking at the Naughty/Nice List, checking it twice just so he doesn't miss anything. His wife, Carol, was doing well. She's happy working at the school, and making sure the elves don't act impish. The Number 2 Elf, Curtis, was busy coming up with new ways to make the jobs easier at the workshop. But most of his ways weren't very successful. Once Santa looked over the list, he goes around seeing the progress of everything, and seeing how everyone's creativity is going.

"Bernard!" Santa yelled.

"What is it, Santa?" he asked.

"Have you been feeling alright?" Santa asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Lately, you've seemed tired," he said. "Not only that, but you are not your usual self."

"I'm fine, Santa," he said, smiling. "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

"Alright," he said. "Its getting late anyway. Alright everyone! Stop what you are doing! Its good for today! Go home, and have a good night's rest!"

The elves stopped what they were doing, and headed home for the night.

"Bernard. You should head home too," Santa told him. "You should get an early rest. I think you need it."

"Fine," he said. "Night, Santa."

Bernard got his coat and scarf, and headed out. The streets were empty, and everyone went home. When Bernard went outside, he saw someone ice skating. He thought that everyone went home at this time. He stood near the stairs, and watched the elf ice skate. He then let out a small smile, and enjoyed watching the elf skate. Once he saw the face, it was a girl, who looked a hundred years younger than Bernard. The girl fell on the ice after failing to land one of her jumps. Bernard could hear her talking to herself, not knowing that he was watching.

"Not again," she said. "Why is it always that jump? Maybe I should stop, and concentrate on my work."

Crystal got off the ice, and took off her skates. She then started putting on her shoes, still unaware of Bernard's presence.

"You're really good," said Bernard. "I don't know what you thought about it, but I thought that it was good."

The girl turned around, and saw Bernard standing near the steps of Santa's workshop. She was surprised that someone was watching her.

"You-you really think so?" she asked, blushing.

"Yeah," he said, walking up to her. "I haven't seen an elf ice skate like that. Well, its because that I'm mostly in here. But, you really are good. Keep practicing on the jump, and you'll get it."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "My name's Crystal."

"Crystal...That's a nice name," he said. "I'm Bernard. The Head Elf at Santa's workshop."

"That's nice," Crystal said. "How long have you been watching me skate?"

"Long enough," he said. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh. I hardly come down here," she said. "I mostly stay home, and I do work."

"What kind of work?"

"Oh just, random things," she said.

"I would like to see your work someday," he said, smiling.

"Really?" she said. "I don't know."

"It can't be that bad," he said. "It would be nice to see another elf's work besides the elves here."

"Alright," she said. "Well, I better get home. Need to prepare dinner."

"Okay," he said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Okay then," she said, smiling. "It was nice meeting you, Bernard. Good night."

"Good night, Crystal."

Crystal smiled at Bernard, and walked to her house. Bernard smiled as she walked away, and he walked to his house. At Crystal's house, there were many small sculptures. Some were elves of all sizes, and some were toys. These sculptures were made out of blue crystals, and some made out of wood. Crystal hung her coat and scarf, and sat at her desk. There was no other light on, except her desk lamp. On her desk were some pieces of wood, some pieces of blue crystal, and a pocket knife. This was what Crystal did when she was home. During the day, she works at the bakery. When home, she makes small sculptures. The wooden sculptures were painted with various colors. What she makes all depends on her day...

* * *

The next day, Bernard was up and early. He was on his way to the workshop. He stopped at the ice, and looked around. He remembers asking Crystal if she was going to be here, and she said yes. He looked around, and saw Crystal. He smiled, and walked up to her. 

"Good morning," he said, smiling.

"Good morning, Bernard," she said, smiling at him as well. "Are you always up this early?"

"Yeah," he said. "Need to set things up so everything and everyone is ready for work. What about you?"

"Yeah. My house is a little far from where I work," she said.

"Where do you work?"

"The bakery," she said. "I like to bake, and I thought getting a job at the bakery might do. Its a job that I enjoy a lot."

"Yeah," he said. "That's good. I like working here too. Well, sometimes things can get annoying, but I have a good time."

"That's good," she said.

"Hey um...Do you--"

"Bernard!"

Bernard turned, and saw Santa standing at the doors.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Don't stand there all day," he said. "We need to get going."

"Coming," he said.

"Its alright," she said. "I gotta go too. Were you going to ask me something?"

"I'll ask you later," he said.

"Alright," she said. "Bye, Bernard."

Crystal then started running towards the bakery, and Bernard just watched her run. He then headed inside the workshop. He went to his office, with Santa following him, and hung his coat and scarf.

"Who was that elf?" Santa asked.

"Her name is Crystal," Bernard said.

"Crystal? That's a nice name," he said. "When did you meet her?"

"Last night."

"Last night?"

"Yeah. When I was on my way home, I saw her ice skating," he said. "I watched her, and she's good. Then we talked, and introduced each other."

"Okay. Where does she work?"

"The bakery," he said.

"The bakery...That's a nice place to work," Santa said.

"What's with all the questions, Santa?" Bernard asked. "You hardly ask any questions on who I meet, and who I talk to."

"Well, just wanted to know," he said. "This is the first that I've seen you talking to a girl outside the workshop."

"Santa. Nothing is going," Bernard said, smiling. "We're just friends."

"Okay. Whatever you say," Santa said, smiling. "Anyway, its time to work."

"Right."

The doors opened, and the elves went to their stations. It was December 1st, and everyone really had to get to work. The list was checked, and everything had to be ready. The busiest month of the year. Not only that, but the year end holiday conference was only a few days away.

"Hey, Bernard!" exclaimed Curtis. "Listen, I--"

"Curtis. Whatever you invented, I'm not going to see it," Bernard said.

"I wasn't going to tell you about an invention," Curtis said. "I'm still working on it, though! Anyway, who was the girl?"

"What girl?"

"You know," Curtis said, smiling at him. "What's her name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bernard said. "Just get back to work, Curtis."

"Fine," he said. "But I'll find out who that girl is."

Curtis went back to his station, and worked. Bernard put his thoughts aside, and concetrated on his work...


	2. Chapter 2

With everyone busy at the workshop, Crystal was busy baking cakes, and other sweets for the bakery. She was one of the best bakers, and more and more elves came to buy them. She enjoyed her job, but it can be tiring.

"Crystal!" shouted one of the bakers. "We need three more batches of cookies, and one more batch of cake!"

"Coming right up!" she exclaimed.

Crystal was also one of the fast workers there. She loved her job very much.

"Crystal! Hurry it up!"

"Right away, sir!"

Crystal hurried, and got the batches done.

"That smells great," said her friend Mimi. "You're a great baker, Crystal."

"Thanks, Mimi," Crystal said, smiling. "How is your batch coming?"

Mimi showed it to Crystal, embarrassed that it wasn't that good.

"Its alright," Crystal said. "You'll get it. I just know it. You'll get better as long as you practice. You only get better through repitition."

"Right," Mimi said. "Thanks, Crystal. So, how is everything? Anything new?"

"Not really," she said. "But I did make a new friend. His name is Bernard."

"Bernard? Oooh," Mimi said, smiling. "Who is this Bernard? Your boyfriend?"

"No!" Crystal exclaimed. "He's someone I met last night. He was watching me ice skate, and I was surprised that someone was watching me."

"Where does he work?"

"At Santa's Workshop," she said. "He's the Head Elf."

"Oh right," Mimi said. "I've heard of him. Can't believe he actually talked to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard things," Mimi said. "He usually doesn't talk to other elves outside the workshop. And I heard that he can be mean sometimes."

"That's not true," Crystal said. "He's actually...sweet. I don't think he's mean."

"I think he has a reason that he's mean to others, and not to you," Mimi said, smiling and poking Crystal.

"Stop it!" Crystal exclaimed. "Bernard is sweet. Even though I hardly know him, I just know he's sweet."

"Hey! Get back to work you two!"

"Yessir!" they exclaimed.

Crystal and Mimi went back to work, and didn't talk about Bernard for the rest of their shift.

* * *

At the workshop, Santa was having the year end holiday conference with the rest of the legendary figures: Mother Nature, Father Time, Sandman, Easter Bunny, Toothfairy, and Cupid. Everything was going well for everyone. 

"How is your wife doing, Santa?" asked Mother Nature.

"She's doing well," Santa said. "She's enjoying her work, and the elves have been acting less impish lately. Other than that, she is well."

"That's good," said Toothfairy. "How's everything going here?"

"Well, everything is well," he said. "Of course we all know that we are busy as ever. But, something is going on with Bernard."

"Did something happen to him?" Mother Nature asked.

"Well, he's been looking tired lately," said Santa. "And he's not been himself lately."

"Maybe you should give him some time off," said Sandman. "A good time off from work will get him out of his tiredness."

"Well, I did offer him that," Santa said. "But he just kept saying that he's alright. And today...he kept smiling...More than he usual does."

"Ah. I know this," said Cupid. "He's developed a liking for someone. Did he meet someone?"

"Actually, yes. He did meet someone," Santa said. "He said he met her last night."

"What's her name?" asked Easter Bunny.

"Her name is Crystal," he said. "She works at the bakery. I saw Bernard talking to her this morning before work. She looked a hundred years younger than him. After seeing them talking, Bernard has been smiling since."

"Its love," said Mother Nature. "Bernard has fallen in love. There is no doubt about it."

"That's what I think too," said Santa. "I think he was going to ask her out, but I interrupted him."

"Whenever you see them together, don't bother them," said Cupid. "Its best for his love to grow. Bernard may have feelings for her, but we are not sure about her feelings for him. Its best for those two to spend some time alone, and with no interruptions."

"Got it," said Santa. "I'll keep that in mind."

"This meeting is now adjourned."

The legendary figures went home, and Santa went back to work. He had to try to get Bernard and Crystal alone, so Crystal could feel the same way as Bernard feels about her.

"How was the meeting, Santa?" Bernard asked.

"It was good," he said. "Everything is going smoothly. Toothfairy didn't propose a new name for himself. Everything seems well for everyone."

"That's good," Bernard said, smiling.

"You seem to be smiling," said Santa. "Did something happen? You're smiling more than you usually do."

"Everything is fine, Santa," Bernard said. "I'm just in a really good mood today."

"Yeah. I can tell. Probably because of Crystal," Santa said, smiling."

"Yeah," said Bernard. "Hey! Wh-what do you mean by that?!"

"Nothing," he said.

"Santa! For the last time, nothing is going on between me and Crystal," Bernard said. "I just met her, and nothing is going on between us."

"Whatever you say, Bernard," Santa said. "Whatever you say."

"Santa!" Bernard exclaimed. "I'm telling you, nothing is going on between us!"

"Bernard. I know these things," Santa said. "Don't try to hide it from me. I've already talked about it with the council."

"You what?!"

"Come with me."

Bernard followed Santa to his room, with Curtis trailing behind them.

"Curtis. I need to talk to Bernard...alone."

"Fine fine. You know where to find me," said Curtis.

Curtis left the room, and Santa sat at his desk.

"Bernard. Don't hide your feelings from me," Santa said. "I know you have feelings for Crystal, am I right?"

"Well, uh...Hmm...Yes, Santa," Bernard said, blushing. "You are right. Sorry for trying to hide it from you."

"Its alright," Santa said, smiling. "Cupid was right. So, you have feelings for her, but we are not sure about her feelings for you."

"Yeah," he said. "Hey. How about Cupid shoots an arrow at Crystal, and then she'll fall in love with me."

"That is a good idea," Santa said. "But, its best that she gets to know you, and have her fall in love with you by herself. Its best to let the feelings grow rather than forcing the feelings out of a person."

"You're right, Santa," he said. "But how am I suppose to spend some time with her since I'm working here?"

"You can spend some time together at night," Santa said. "Take her out for dinner. Or out for a walk. You can have the weekends off, Bernard."

"You sure, Santa?"

"I'm sure. You've been working hard throughout the years, Bernard," Santa said. "And in order for you to spend time with Crystal, it is best for you to have the weekends off. Everything will be alright. Its only two days off a week. What could go wrong in two days?"

"You're right," said Bernard. "Only two days a week. Thanks, Santa."

"You're welcome, Bernard."


	3. Chapter 3

It was soon getting dark, and the elves were already heading home. Bernard was hoping to see Crystal outside the workshop, and spend some time with her before going home.

"Good night, Santa," he said. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Bernard."

Bernard put on his coat and scarf, and headed outside. Once he stepped outside, he saw Crystal standing by the ice. He smiled once he saw her, and walked up to her.

"Hi, Crystal."

"Hi, Bernard," she said, smiling. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," he said. "How about you?"

"It was alright," she said. "Made more sweets than usual."

"That's good."

"Hey. Are you busy this Saturday?" he asked.

"No. I have the weekends off," she said. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering...if you, uh, well, um..." stuttered Bernard. "I was uh, um, ahem. I was wondering if you would like to hang out this weekend."

"Sure," she said, smiling. "I'd like that."

"Great!" he exclaimed, smiling. "I'll meet you here at 11."

"Okay," she said. "Can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah. Good night!"

"Good night, Bernard."

Crystal smiled, and walked home. Bernard was about to do a dance, but he saved that until he got home.

* * *

The next day, Bernard got ready for work, and waited for Crystal before entering the workshop. Once he saw her, he ran up to her, smiling. 

"Hey. Morning, Crystal."

"Good morning, Bernard," Crystal said, smiling. "I'm excited for tomorrow."

"Me too," he said, smiling.

Then, Carol came out of the workshop.

"Good morning, Bernard!" she exclaimed. "How is everything?"

"Fine. Everything is fine," he said. "How is everything at the school?"

"Everything is fine," she said. "Some of the elves are still acting impish."

"Good morning, Mrs. Clause," Crystal said.

"Crystal?! I can't believe it," Carol said. "Its been a while since I've seen you. How is everything?"

"All is well," she said. "Its good to see you again."

"Its good to see you too," Carol said. "Well, I'm off. Bye, Bernard. Bye, Crystal."

Carol walked off, leaving Bernard and Crystal alone.

"You...were her student?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I just graduated the school last year. Of course, I haven't met Santa himself. Just the wife. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight?"

"Right," he said. "See you tonight."

Crystal smiled, and headed to the bakery. Bernard went inside to his office, and got ready for work.

"Good morning, Bernard," said Santa.

"Morning, Santa."

"So...Did you ask Crystal?" Santa asked.

"Yes. I did," he said. "I'm hanging out with her on Saturday."

"How was your talk with her this morning?"

"It was...short," he said.

"Short?"

"Yeah. Your wife came, and interrupted us," he said. "Did you tell her?"

"I guess I forgot to tell her," Santa said.

"Anyway. Your wife knows Crystal," Bernard said. "She was once a student of hers."

"Ah. Now I remember," Santa said. "Carol did mention a student named Crystal. She said that she was one of the best students she had. And I did see her before. No wonder she looked familiar."

"Yeah. After that, she went to the bakery," he said. "I'm glad she too has the weekends off."

"Yes. Oh, and want some advice, Bernard?"

"Sure."

"Be yourself, Bernard," Santa said. "Its best that Crystal likes you for you."

"Sure, Santa," Bernard said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. Time to get to work."

The workshop opened, and all the elves went to work. Bernard was walking around to every station, making sure that everyone was doing their job, and that everything was going well. Curtis was working with the pantograph, and making toys small. Santa was at the Naughty/Nice Center, and making sure that he didn't miss anything. Bernard was acting as his usual self: smiling at elves, telling everyone not to make mistakes, and yelling at Curtis. He is sure that Curtis has made another invention, and that this invention is going to be another failure. He remembers when Curtis had Santa clone himself so he could see Charlie and find a wife, and that the Toy Santa went out of control and almost ruined Christmas. Bernard didn't want another thing like that to happen again.

"Bernard! There you are!" Curtis yelled. "Listen. I've got something to show you."

"Curtis. I don't want to see another invention," he said. "Remember what happened last time? Christmas was almost ruined because of you."

"You still angry about that? I admitted I was wrong," Curtis said. "Will you at least get over it? Its got nothing to do about cloning. Its about what the kids want for Christmas."

"Fine," he sighed. "Show me what you've got."

Curtis smiled, and brought Bernard to his station. Santa saw them, and followed. He wanted to know what Curtis invented this time. Curtis showed his invention to both of them, while smiling at them.

"This is what you've been working on?" Bernard asked. "A radio?"

"Its not just some radio," said Curtis. "It allows us to hear what children want for Christmas. When hear what they want, then we will know what to make."

"But have you ever thought that if we listen to what the children want, there won't be any elves checking Santa's letters?" asked Bernard. "Curtis. You can't take away an elf's job. There are those that love to read the children's letters. Santa also loves to read their letters. He can't just sit and listen to their wishes."

"Bernard's right, Curtis," said Santa. "I love to read their letters. And I can't take away some of the elves' jobs. I'm sorry, Curtis. But I'll have to say no on this."

"Oh alright."

Santa and Bernard went around each station, seeing that everything was alright, and Curtis stayed at his station. Bernard just kept smiling while doing his work. Santa kept seeing that smile, and couldn't help but smile as well. He was glad that Bernard found someone, but is hoping that Crystal will soon feel the same way about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernard was working hard at the workshop. But, he kept a smile on his face throughout the whole day. At the bakery, Crystal was working harder, and faster than ever. One of the people didn't come in, and she had to take their job. But she was able to get things done really quickly.

"Gosh, Crystal!" exclaimed Mimi. "How do you do things so quickly."

"Easy," she said. "Practice. I like to bake, remember?"

"I know," said Mimi. "But I didn't know that you practiced this much at home."

"Not only at home, but for celebrations as well."

"So, did you talk to Bernard again?"

"Yes," she said. "He asked me to hang out with him tomorrow at 11."

"Oooh," said Mimi. "Crystal is going out on a date with Bernard!"

"Its not a date!" exclaimed Crystal.

"You're going on a date with Bernard, the Head Elf at Santa's Workshop?!" exclaimed Elena.

"Its not a date!" she exclaimed. "He asked me to hang out with him tomorrow. That's all."

"Sounds like a date to me," said Christina.

"Its not a date!"

"Hey! Get back to work! We have customers waiting!"

"Yes, sir!" they exclaimed.

The four of them went to work, and stopped talking about Crystal's date with Bernard, or her get together with Bernard...whatever you would like to call it.

While Crystal was busy working on the cakes and cookies, Bernard was busy making sure everything was in order, and that nothing was going wrong. He also checked the naughty and nice list, making sure there are no mistakes. Curtis kept on trying making a new invention that will change the way of things at the workshop, and Bernard keeps trying to tell him that changes at the workshop will turn out bad.

"Bernard! I need to speak with you," said Santa.

Bernard followed him, and they walked to his room.

"Bernard. Why don't you leave early today," said Santa.

"What? No. There is still work that need to be done," Bernard said. "I also need to check out the Naughty/Nice Center."

"It's alright, Bernard," said Santa. "I'll have Abby take care of that. Just take the rest of the day off. Why don't you go see Crystal?"

"You sure, Santa?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, Bernard," he said. "Now go on. I'll take care of things as well."

"Okay. Thanks, Santa," said Bernard.

Bernard smiled, and left the workshop. He went to the bakery, and asked for Crystal.

"Crystal! You have someone here to see you!"

Crystal came out of the kitchen, all covered in flour, and was surprised to see that Bernard was here.

"Bernard? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Santa gave me the rest of the day off," he said. "Thought I'd stop by, and see how you were."

"Would you like to try one of our sweets?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, smiling. "I would love to try one."

"Okay. Wait right here," she said.

Crystal went back into the kitchen, and prepared something sweet for Bernard. Bernard took a seat at one of the tables, and waited for Crystal. Crystal came out, and handed Bernard a cookie. Bernard took a bite, and smiled.

"This is great!" he exclaimed. "You're really good."

"And she is one of the best around here," said the clerk. "She is also one of the fastest workers around here. Everything gets done right on time because of her."

"Hehe. I just do my best, and make the customers happy," she said, smiling. "I don't want to keep them waiting, so I work as fast as I can."

"Hey. You really are good," said Bernard. "It took you only less than 5 minutes to make this one cookie. You really are fast."

"Crystal. Is he your boyfriend?" said the clerk.

"He's my friend!" she exclaimed. "He's not my boyfriend. He's a guy, and he's my friend. Not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, Crystal," he said. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"What? But, there are still more things need to done," she said.

"Eh. You've worked long enough, and you don't get that much breaks anyway," he said. "Go on. It's alright, Crystal. We're really ahead of schedule, so you go on, and have fun for the rest of the day."

"Okay. Give my 5 minutes to clean up, okay Bernard?" she asked.

"Okay. I'll be right here waiting," he said.

Crystal went to the back, and started to clean herself up.

"Where are you going, Crystal?" asked Mimi.

"Boss gave me the rest of the day off," she said. "I'm heading out."

"Why did you get the rest of the day off?" asked Elena.

"Because he said that we're really ahead of schedule," she said. "And, Bernard is here."

"Ooh," said Christina. "Bernard is here. I thought your date is tomorrow."

"It's not a date!" she exclaimed. "We're just hanging out. We're just friends."

"Whatever you say, Crystal," said Mimi. "Whatever you say."

Crystal sighed, and finished cleaning herself up. She fixed her hair, and went back to the front, seeing Bernard finish his cookie.

"Hey. Did I keep you waiting?" she asked.

"No. You finished in exactly five minutes," he said smiling at her. "Well, let's go."

"Right. I'm off!" she yelled.

"Take care you two," said the clerk.

Crystal smiled, and followed Bernard out of the bakery.

"What do you want to do today?" Bernard asked.

"I don't know. What about ice skating?" she asked.

"I believe there is an ice skating rink around here," he said. "We could go there instead of the one near the workshop."

"Okay. Let's go to my house first," she said. "I want to get my skates."

"Okay."

Crystal smiled, and led Bernard to her house. She told him to wait outside while she went in to get her skates. While waiting for her, Bernard took a peek inside her house. He looked around, and looked like a regular home. But, there were so many figurines all over the house. Some were made out of blue crystals, and some were wooden. He saw so many, and thought that she made them all by herself. Crystal came out, and locked her door.

"Crystal. Did you make those figurines?" he asked.

"Yeah. I make them when I have nothing else to do," she said. "Why?"

"You're good," he said. "I've never seen so many figurines done by one elf. There are so many. Who taught you that?"

"My dad," she said. "My father once worked at Santa's workshop. He worked there before the new santa. He taught me how to make them."

"Where are your parents?" he asked. "I would like to meet them."

Crystal looked down. Crystal didn't want to talk about her parents. Talking about her parents would just bring her down, and she would start crying. Crystal smiled at him, and changed the subject.

"Let's hurry to the rink," she said.

"Okay."

Crystal grabbed Bernard's hand, and they went to the ice rink.


	5. Chapter 5

Bernard and Crystal were having a great time ice skating. She hasn't had this much fun for a long time. Most of her time, she was either working at the bakery, or carving some sculptures. Bernard kept falling, but he kept getting up. Crystal...she skated fast, and did many jumps. Everyone was surprised to see that she could do those kind of jumps, even Bernard. But, he was glad to see her smiling, unlike earlier when he mentioned her parents. To him, it seemed like Crystal didn't really enjoy talking about her parents, so he didn't want to bring that up again.

While they were skating, Bernard tried to do a jump. Crystal was watching him, seeing if he'll be able to do a jump. He tried, but ended up landing on his butt. Crystal smiled, and went up to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he said, smiling. "Jumping is a lot harder than I thought."

"It's not easy. But if you keep practicing, you'll get it."

Crystal helped Bernard up, and just smiled. Bernard smiled back, and couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"You hungry, Crystal?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay."

So Bernard and Crystal took off their skates, and went to get something to eat. They went to a Deli, where, according to Bernard, made the best sandwiches ever. Crystal looked at the menu, wondering what to get. Bernard just ordered his usual ham sandwich with extra lettuce, tomatoes, and dressing. While Crystal was thinking over on what to get, Bernard just smiled, and looked around. Once Crystal decided on what to get, she called the waiter back, and placed her order. Once that was done, the waiter took the menus, and went back to the kitchen so their sandwiches can be made.

"So, Crystal, tell me more about yourself," said Bernard, still smiling.

"Well, I've been ice skating for about 3 or 4 years," she said. "I skate when I have the time to do so."

"How long have you been making figurines?"

"Oh. I've been doing that ever since I was little," she said, smiling. "I always find comfort in making them."

"Oh really? Well, you are really good at them," he said. "They have so much life to them."

"Really? You think so?" Crystal asked, blushing a bit from the compliment.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," Bernard said, smiling.

"Thanks. I take my time into making them," she said. "I like to make them. What I make all depends on my mood."

"Oh. I see. That's a good thing, Crystal," said Bernard. "Anything you make should be based on your feelings. Because then, what you made came from your heart."

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him. "When you make things from the heart, then you know that you have a passion for it. Like you don't want to stop what you're doing."

"Exactly. It's like...a part of you. You can't get away from it," Bernard said with a smile. "You want to keep going with it. You should always do what you love to do."

"Yeah. If one stops doing what they love to do, one will just feel lost," she said.

"Yeah. Exactly. I know what you mean," he told her. "I mean, all the elves at the workshop once felt that way before."

"You mean when the evil toy Santa took over, and they had to make coal instead? And also that Santa had to find a wife, or else there would be no more santa?" she asked. "Yeah. I've heard what happened. I've got ears everywhere."

"Oh. Okay. Well, yeah. That's how the elves felt back then. That's how I felt as well."

"Well, I'm glad you no longer feel that way," she said, smiling at him. "Things are going smoothly at the shop. Right?"

"Yeah. They are," he said, smiling back at her. "Things are running smoothly. And I'm glad."

"That's good. It is good to have things right on track. Because then, you won't have anything to worry about."

"I know. But, let's not jinx it."

"Right. Don't jinx it," she said, letting out a small giggle.

Bernard smiled brighter, and let out a small giggle as well.

As they were giggling together, their sandwiches came. Crystal put her napkin on her lap, and took a big bite out of her sandwich. Bernard just looked at her, and couldn't help but smile.

"You have an appetite," he said to her. "I like that."

Crystal smiled, and nodded as she chewed her food. She didn't say anything, but just continued to nod her head. Bernard smiled brightly, and took a bite out of his sandwich. Once they were finished, they both finished their drinks, and Bernard paid the bill. They then left the place, and just walked around town, Bernard getting to know more about Crystal, and Crystal getting to know more about Bernard. There were laughs and giggles everywhere. Crystal was having a great time with Bernard, and Bernard really was having a great time with Crystal. As they were walking around, they got caught in the middle of a snow ball fight, and decided to join in. Of course, Bernard and Crystal threw snow balls at each other the most rather than at the other elves that started the snow ball fight.

After the snow ball fight was done, Crystal helped Bernard brush some snow off of him, and Bernard brushed some snow off of her hair. She just smiled at him, and laughed after enjoying that snow ball fight. Bernard smiled brightly at her, glad that she was having a good time with him. But, he was even more glad to know more about her. The more they talked and had fun, the more time had passed.

"Well. It's getting late," Crystal said. "We should call it a day."

"Okay. Um. I'll walk you home," Bernard said, smiling.

"Oh. You don't have to."

"I know. But, I want to."

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. "Thanks, Bernard."

So, Bernard walked Crystal home. They talked as they walked, laughing and smiling brightly. Bernard liked the way she laughed and smiled. He was falling in love with her even more. It wasn't long until they reached her house.

"Thanks for today, Bernard. I had a great time."

"Me too. Today was fun. We should do it again someday."

"Okay. Let me know," she said, smiling. "See you around, Bernard."

"See you around, Crystal," he said, smiling back at her.

Crystal entered her house, and Bernard left. He smiled brightly back to the workshop to tell Santa how everything went. He couldn't stop smiling even when he walked in the workshop. Santa saw his face, and brought him to his office.

"So, Bernard. By the look on your face, everything went well," Santa said.

"Yes. Everything was amazing," he said. "Crystal is amazing. She is able to make figurines out of wood and ice. She is a great baker, and she is great at making figurines. Even at ice skating, she is great. I had a great time with her."

"That's good. And I bet she had a great time with you."

"She did. She agreed to do it again someday."

"Good for you. Just take things slowly, and don't rush anything."

"Right."


End file.
